Pianists
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Jealousy is a glutton when it to comes to vampires. OOC lemon one-shot ExB


**This is the first of the requests I'm doing. Just something that I popped out quickly. Sorry for mistakes, I couldn't get the reviewed copy in time -.-; It's better than nothing.**

* * *

"Your leach should be about a mile away." Jacob sighed. We were sitting in his rabbit, talking about nonsense, but enjoying it nonetheless. It had been so long since we'd hung out together.

He was always with the pack now. Ever since I'd learned that he was _supposed_ to be the true Alpha of his pack, I never let him live it down. He didn't see it as anything more than teasing from my part, constantly joining in. We'd gotten members of the pack to slip in with jokes or wise cracks.

"Don't call him that, wolfy." I grinned and smacked his arm. He rubbed it, feigning hurt and straightened up, glaring down at me. He pursed his broad russet lips and his lips twitched trying to hide his grin.

"I may be a wolf, but I'm hung like a—"

"Ew! Oh God, stop!" I shoved him away and he started laughing nonstop, his fists pushed into his side. I smiled against my will and bit my cheek.

"Kidding! Jeez, I'm kidding, Bella, lighten up will you?" I smiled at him, showing he was forgiven. "But you know the Alpha's gotta have _something_ on some cold dead guy. And I mean honestly, what man plays the piano?"

I rolled my eyes, playing along with the teasing tone of his voice. Anyone else could have mistaken it for serious, but the slight quiver of his upper lip gave it away. "Of course, the Alpha just _has_ to be special."

"Damn straight." He grinned. "I could show exactly how great being the dominate male is. I think you'd like that, Bella." He winked, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I started to laugh, holding my hand over my mouth and hunching over my lap. Giggles quickly to unashamed laughs. A snort escaped through my nose and Jacob started in with his own laughing. The car was shaking and I felt tears in my eyes..

"B-Bella," Jacob shook my arm. "Your leach lover's here." His laughs died down and he looked through the window a cocky grin on his lips. I looked at him and my laughter stopped as I got out of the car.

"See 'ya, Jake." I waved as I exited his car and walked across the invisible treaty line to Edward. I couldn't see him through the windshield, but I knew he was looking at me. I could _feel_ the intensity of his stare boring into me.

A shiver ran down my spine and I bit my lip. The door was unlocked when I pulled it open, and I slipped in. His scent immediately sent my senses into overdrive, but it also calmed me down a bit. When I looked at him, my calmness went out the window. He pulled away from the treaty line quickly, jerking me forward before I snapped back with the car.

His knuckled were white around the steering wheel, trying not to snap it. His eyes wouldn't meet mine and I wondered why. His jaw was clenched, showing off the pronounced cheekbone beneath his eyes and the tight marble skin around it.

He didn't move besides stiffly turning the wheel. Edward went almost one-twenty by the time we made it to the freeway. I had to close my eyes in order not to throw up. He blew through each red light and stop sign, not pausing for a moment.

"Edward?" I murmured. He didn't look at me, and I kept staring at him. What could have made him so mad? He didn't even acknowledge me the entire ride home. He pulled into the long driveway of the Cullen's home and shut off the engine, not looking at me still.

It was quiet for a moment, but the tension was gone. It wasn't awkward silence, just a… filler. I gnawed on my lip while he looked out into the woods. I drew in a comforting breath before I began to exhale his name again.

"Go inside." He ordered. "Get into my room." I gaped, and went for my seatbelt, but it had already been undone. I didn't hesitate to step out of the car and up the steps. The house was quiet, but all the cars were in the driveway.

I didn't look for anyone, too concerned with doing whatever Edward wanted me to do. I ran up to his room and opened the door before walking inside. Well, now what do I do? I waited around, lounging on his bed before I slipped off my shoes and sprawled on my stomach across the deep gold sheets.

His scent surrounded me, and I sighed. The soft velvet caressed my skin that was exposed and the sliver of flesh that my shirt rode above. I wiggled my hips a little, a familiar feeling rushing through me. Edward's scent brought a rushing through my blood and I bit my lips while clenching my fists around his sheets.

"Bella," I turned my head quickly and looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. His eyes were dark; his hands holding steady onto the frame. I sat up on my knees and looked at him.

His tongue peeked out of his mouth and over his full bottom lip. I _poured_ for him. He walked to me slowly, pulling the sides of his shirt open, buttons popping off and rolling around. As soon as he was in front of me, I kissed his abdomen, working my tongue into his belly button. His fingers ran through my hair and he threw his head back.

This was pleasant. I grinned to myself, here I had been expecting an out lash from him, and it turned into something much better. His fingers ran down through my hair and to the back of my neck, tipping my head back to look at his dark… hungry… seductive eyes. My breath hitched and I let out a breathy moan.

"Be good." He growled. He stepped away, and I whimpered. No, he couldn't do that and walk away. "Stand up." He ordered again. I did as I was told and stood, awaiting further command, my panties drenched. "Strip."

"Wait, what?"

"Strip, Bella. Now." I didn't hesitate, a thrill ran through my body and I clumsily tripped over removing my jeans, throwing then to the floor.

My hands went to the bottom of my shirt, awkwardly tugging it over my head. The latches on my bra came undone easily, and for that I was thankful. My nipples were rock hard, wanting nothing more than his incredible touch. Nothing could compare to the need that was growing in my stomach and working its way everywhere.

"That's perfect." He said as my hands touched the elastic of my panties. I blushed, knowing the wet spot would be visible from any direction.

Edward came to me, stopping just as the tips of my nipples brushed against his cold, stone chest. I sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered. Smiling, he reached around to the back of my thighs and threw me onto his bed. I bounced up, my chest heaving with me and I wanted to pinch my nipples just for the sake of stimulation.

"Tut, tut, tut," he chuckled. "Now, Bella, don't you even think of moving your hands. These," he stopped to brush his fingers over my nipples, "are mine to take care of." I gripped the pillow above my head and squeezed it to stop my fingers from moving.

"Yes," I breathed, my back arching. He palmed my left breast and pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

His other hand, however, moved to my panties, his finger trailing down the center. I shrieked quickly at the unexpected feeling and a new surge of wetness exploded from me.

"Ah," he whimpered, his hands pulling my panties away from my hips and to the floor. "You shouldn't do that to me, Bella." He growled. A violent shiver ran through me at the tone of his voice. The authority and tenour or it had me pooling and coating my thighs for his touch.

As if he had read my mind, he moved his fingers across the soaked, heated flesh. I screamed, not being able to resist the lure of his flesh on mine. He chuckled suddenly, his lips on my ear.

"What do you think of pianist fingers now?" I breathed in sharply and dull recognition filled my head.

"Wait… you heard?" I squeaked.

"Of course."

"Edward, it was a joke. You know I love when you play the piano—" he moved his finger inside of me suddenly, pushing past the wall of flesh and into the hot fire of my core. I screamed again, wanting more, wanting friction more than anything.

"Joke all you'd like, but I'll show you _exactly_ how a _real_ man takes care of a woman." He pulled his fingers out of me and stood to drop his pants. "Elbows and knees, now."

I did as I was told and positioned myself on my knees, my bottom facing him. I was breathing heavily; I needed to have him inside of me. I was trembling like a leaf when he spoke again.

"A dog," he scoffed. "You think a dog could make you shake with want like this? If you want to pay with a dog, we'll play like dogs."

"Edward… I didn't mean it…" his voice, his words, the meaning behind it, had me shaking, needing.

"Oh, I know that," he breathed into my ear, suddenly behind me. His hands ran up my stomach to my chest and palmed my breast in each hand. "But I've wanted to do this for so long." He slid in then, his hard erection slipping easily into my heated depths.

His chest was to my back, forcing his feel all around me. I whimpered and cried out, but he didn't move, just panted into my ear. My hips moved backward and he hissed, licking my earlobe.

"God, you're so much tighter this way." The shiver of his voice forced a cry from my throat and he threw himself into me.

I clenched around him before he pulled out again. The shear magnitude of his inside me so heavily and closely caused strangled and breathy noises to escape from my throat. My stomach twisted and turned with each groan that escaped his perfect lips.

I could feel everything, every sensation came alive. With each thrust, buck and greet of our hips I became hotter, wanting to feel the same heaven that always overflowed me when Edward and I were together.

His hand connected with rear and I cried out at the short sting of pain before whimpering, wanting it again. The feeling sent rippled through my body and clenched around him. His right hand connected and he went harder, forcing himself deeper.

With his thrusts came the most indescribable feeling of his balls slapping against my clit. The sound was delicious and pushed me through the bright light of my orgasm. I tightened around him harder than ever, and screamed bloody murder.. His fingers came around, connecting with me to increase my orgasm.

He stiffened behind me and growled into the crook of my neck. Nothing in my world could compare to the sound of Edward's orgasm. The short keening sounds from his throat that he thought I didn't hear and the long, drawn out growl at the end were one of the many highlights of my life.

I fell forward, completely collapsed and rolled to my side. "They are so right about pianist fingers."

* * *

**This is for a friend of mine on deviantART I'm doing requests for one-shot ideas. Those who alert me know that I shovel out one-shots like candy.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
